


Sisterly Love

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Sisterly Love

“Oh! And one more thing, Winter?” Ironwood said, looking up from his desk as Winter opened the door to his office in order to leave.  
  
“Sir?” She asked, closing the door a bit in case it was an important business matter that needed to stay somewhat secret.   
  
“Just how on Remnant do you stay so stress free with your job? You’re my right hand woman and I’m always stressed to Hell.”   
  
“I have my secrets, Sir. All women do.” With a faint, almost nonexistent smile she bowed slightly and opened the door fully. “If that is all, General, I’ll be on my way to my office. I’ll be staying late since Weiss is coming by with dinner, so have a good night.”   
  
“Of course, you too. Tell her I said hi.” With a wave, he dismissed her from his office.   
  
Seeing the wave, she stepped from the office and closed the door behind her, pulling her scroll from her pocket as she walked to her own, every step she took had the click of her heels on the linoleum. She dialed up her little sister, Weiss, waiting for the call to click over.   
  
“Hello? Winter? You do still know I’m coming for dinner, right?” Weiss asked, her voice having deepened a bit while retaining her elegant and feminine structure.   
  
“I do, Weiss. I can’t wait to see you again. I’m just wondering if we can….do our usual thing first?” Winter asked a very faint blush rising to her cheeks. “This week has been really stressful and I know you’ll help…”   
  
“Of course, Winter! I miss our bonding time anyway! Would you rather me bring some food that we can heat up in the office microwave or just take you out on a dinner date?” Weiss asked with a hint of a seductive purr in her voice.   
  
“A dinner date between sisters sounds lovely, Weiss.” Winter said as she entered her office, closing and locking the door behind her. “I have a bit of paperwork to do, so just let yourself in with that key I gave you.”   
  
“Sure thing. Oh, and Winter?”   
  
“Hm?” She asked, planting herself in her office chair and pulling out the paperwork needed.   
  
“I love you.” She could hear the smile in Weiss’s voice as she said those magical three words that made her heart flutter.   
  
“I love you too, Weiss. See you when you get here.” And with that, she hung up and paced the scroll over her heart. “Dammit, Weiss…” She started whispering to herself. “If we weren’t sisters, I would’ve put a ring on your finger long ago. A princess like yourself shouldn’t have to propose to a soldier like me.”   
  
**Three Hours Later** **  
** **  
** Weiss finally arrived at Winter’s office, letting herself in and seeing a wonderfully sexy sight. Winter Schnee, in all of her futanari glory, stroking her member slowly and quietly moaning to herself as all her paperwork was finished. Bare chest heaving rapidly atop the desk as her legs were spread against the inside of the desk. “Ahem.” Weiss spoke, a smirk forming on her lips. “I didn’t realize you needed this that much, Winter, dear.” Locking the door behind her, she stepped closer, finding her way to Winter’s desk and pulling her elder sister in a very loving kiss.   
  
Winter eagerly kissed back, moaning against her sister’s lips, even going as far as to bite them before pulling away slightly. Between heavy breaths, she smiled and looked into Weiss’s eyes. “I told you it was a stressful week.~”   
  
“Well, I guess I’ll just have to be a loving, adoring little sister and help you out, won’t I?” She teased, making her way under Winter’s desk and getting on her knees. “So, just how close are you?”   
  
“Getting there, but you’ll have to put in a lot of work. And I’m pretty backed up…” Winter admitted, holding her cock in front of Weiss’s face before gently rubbing her cheeks with it.

 

Weiss nodded and let out a silent breath of joy. She loved her dear sister and would always do what she could to make her happy. “I can feel you already twitched at every touch.” Starting off slow, the now graduated huntress would plant long, soft kisses along the entire member. Starting from the tip, she lifted the throbbing appendage upwards and kissed the underside, making her way down to her sister’s waiting sack. With a flick of her tongue, she could already tell just how backed up Winter was. “My my~ I can already feel just how full you are.” Licking her own lips, she sloppily kissed her way back up the shaft, lubing up little spots along the way.

 

Just as she was about to wrap her lips around the cockhead, she could hear Winter shuffling a bit before her office door opened. “General Ironwood? I thought you had already left for the day.” Winter said in as calm a voice as she could manage with Weiss holding the base of her cock.

 

“Well, I was going to, but I wanted to see if Weiss was here yet. I want to offer her a job working with you.” He closed the door behind him and took a few steps closer. “I thought I saw her come into the office but maybe I was wrong…”

 

An idea came to mind and Weiss quickly engulfed the member into her throat and swallowed, causing Winter to moan quietly and try to stifle it with a cough. “No, sir. She’s here but she’s in the bathroom getting ready. We’re leaving for dinner soon, and you know her. Can’t go out unless she looks perfect.”

 

“Oh! Well, then if that’s the case, I’ll wait on her.”

 

Winter’s eyes flashed open as Ironwood sat down in the seat across from her, Weiss not even a full two feet away and eagerly giving her sister the best blowjob she could. “Sir, I would advise against that.” She said, reaching down to try and stop Weiss but only making the younger sister bob her head faster and farther until her nose poked Winter’s pelvis. Another quiet moan slipped from her lips as Weiss did this, but it seemed Ironwood either ignored it or didn’t notice.

 

“Oh? And why’s that?”

 

“Well, uh… Sir… these dinner dates of ours are sort of a stress free thing. I know she’d love a job and I’d love working with her, but tell her in the morning. That way we don’t have to worry abo-OUT!~” Winter paused, shuddering as Weiss had brought her to orgasm, forcing every drop of cum that escaped her member directly into Weiss’s stomach.

 

“Uh… Are you okay, Winter?”

 

“Y-Yes sir… just thought I felt my scroll vibrate somewhere...inappropriate….” She gulped and cleared her throat, going back to what she was saying. “As I was saying, tell her in the morning. That way we don’t have to worry about work, or accepting a new job or how it’ll work out. We’ll be able to be sisters bonding over dinner.”

 

Ironwood nodded, listening to her reasoning and stood from his seat. “Alright. Tell her I’ll call her about ten to set up a lunch meeting.” He made his way to the door and stopped. “Oh, and Winter?”

 

“Yes, Sir?” She asked, her heart sinking at the thought of him somehow knowing.

 

“Have fun tonight. You deserve to enjoy a night out.” He smiled and headed out the door, closing it behind him. Slowly his footsteps faded to the point he could no longer be heard. “Weiss! What the hell!?” Winter whisper shouted while scooting back in her chair so she could pull her cock out of Weiss’s mouth.  
  
“What?~ You enjoyed it AND got away with it.” She snickered, getting out from under the desk and plopping her soft rear on the edge of Winter’s desk. Taking a grasp on Winter’s hands, she pulled them close and gently kissed the backs of them. “You know you’re like a queen to me, and me, your princess. We’d even be able to do this more often when I work here.~”   
  
“Wait... You mean, you’d actually….like working for the military?!” Winter asked, shocked, as Weiss maneuvered her hands under the younger sister’s dress.   
  
Weiss shook her head and kissed Winter as she guided her older sister’s hands to pull off her panties down to her ankles. “Hell no. But I’d love working with you.” After a moment, Weiss moved her snatch over her sister’s large cock and eased her way down it, her lower lips wrapping around it and squeezing it in glorious, warm affection. Biting her lip to suppress her own moan, she looked down to Winter with adoration in her eyes. “I’ll never be able to get enough of this perfect cock and the way it fills me.~” Leaning down as their hips finally met, Weiss made sure their lips did as well. For a moment, it was just a loving kiss between sisters, but soon it turned into a passionate kiss between sister, their tongues dancing together while their affection lingered.   
  
Once their kiss had come and gone, Winter began slowly thrusting into her sister’s tight cunt. “It’s been too long since I’ve been inside you.~”   
  
“You missed your Princess’s perfect hole, didn’t you?~” Weiss teased, booping her sister’s nose and smiling.   
  
“Mhm.” She groaned as Weiss started bouncing herself up and down along the shaft, squeezing it’s length with every inch that she could. “God, you’re squeezing me so tight, Weiss.” Leaning up, she started lacing kisses along her her princess’s neck, causing her cunt to squeeze even tighter around her cock.   
  
Over the course of the next fifteen minutes, the sounds of their moans were the only thing that could be heard for anyone attempting to listen in on them. “Dust, Winter!~ How have you not cum yet? I’m about to explode!”   
  
“Almost there, Weiss!~ I’m gonna--” She didn’t even have time to finish her sentence before feeling her cock erupt inside of her sister, groaning in pure ecstasy as she did.   
  
“Oh! Mmmm.” Weiss purred as she felt the torrent of seed fill her womb to the brim and then some, enough for her to already start leaking a bit of cum as Winter stayed inside. “You were right….you really were backed up to fill me so much.~” She giggled and kissed Winter lovingly, taking her time to slide off of her sister, before quickly pulling her panties back up to stop any cum from being lost.   
  
“Weiss? Are you going to go to the bathroom to get rid of it all…?”   
  
“Nope!~” She exclaimed, sitting back on the desk with a smile. “I know you want children one day, Winter. Well, I’m going to make that day sooner rather than later.”   
  
“But...what will people think? Two sisters, the Schnee sisters, having children together?” Winter asked, getting dressed and actually sounding worried.   
  
“Who cares? Father isn’t in our lives anymore, we can take care of ourselves, we both have friends that can help us if we need it. Everything is covered. If people despise the Schnee Sisters for falling in love...then we’ll stop being Schnees.”   
  
Winter smiled as she listened to her little sister speak like she had already planned this out. “So...how long have you wanted my child, Weiss?~” She cooed, pulling her sister to her side and giving her cheek a quick peck. “Weeks? Months? A few days?”   
  
“More like a few years. Ever since our first time.” The little sister admitted, returning a peck to her sister’s cheek. “Now, let’s go get dinner. I’m hungry and I wanna get home to your apartment for round two.”   
  
“Oh? You that turned on tonight?” Winter said, heading towards the door and holding Weiss’s hand in her own.   
  
“Can’t help it with you. You’re just too perfect.” Weiss walked in front of her sister, turning around on the balls of her feet to give her sister a loving kiss. “It’s part of why I love you.~”   
  
Returning the kiss, Winter smiled and gently bit her sister’s lip. “I love you too, Weiss.~”


End file.
